Symptoms Of You
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Just a flufffilled moment between Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: 'Symptoms Of You' belongs to Lindsay Lohan and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author's Note: Just another one-shot song fic full of fluff and love!

Symptoms Of You 

Life really couldn't get any better for anyone now a days, especially that of our favorite master and puppy. Since graduation and the press' field day things have calmed down and left everything in favor of the two young lovers. Katsuya was attending to college and practicing to be a veterinary technician while Seto still ran the ever popular and wealthy chain of Kaiba Corporations around the world. The brunette had just gotten back from a long trip to the United States and was totally burnt out. Jou was also burnt out; he didn't know how much longer he could hold out with Seto home. There had been sleepless nights, lonely mornings, and depressing afternoons for each of them, so needless to say they each deserved this moment.

It was late afternoon; the sun was just beginning to fade into the distance leaving Katsuya engulfed in a golden light and a Seto in a soft shadow. They were together on what they referred to as a couch. Jou was leaning comfortably against the back support of the couch as a sleeping Seto rested his head on top of a pillow in the blonde's lap. The puppy couldn't help but think about how innocent his lover looked as he slept peacefully. He looked like a child that worn out all his energy while running around the park and playing with other kids at the playground. Katsuya smiled then gently began to run his fingers through soft and well-kept brunette locks. Really, Seto had no idea what he did to Jou at times. There were moments where the blonde was just so in love with Seto that he felt sick…love sick if you will. And because the blonde had such strong feelings for his lover was the reason he could hardly bare Seto's absence.

"You know Seto there are things about us that just amaze me. We were once complete rivals and now we're the extreme opposite of that. What happened? What did we do to turn things around? What did you do to open my heart? How did you succeed in turning my world upside down? Though as backwards as some things seem the world proceeds to make more sense to me now." Jou spoke out loud to the slumbering brunette in his lap.

_There's a good kind of pain _

_An insane kind of sane _

_When I'm around you (when I'm around you)_

_There's a chill in the heat _

_Feel the sky in my feet_

_Cause I adore you _

_I can't ignore you _

_Yeah…_

"What do you think Seto…? Of course you wouldn't answer you're asleep. If you only knew what you do to me, there are no words to explain how I feel about you and how much I cherish your love and the time we spend together. You make my spirits lift and all the stress of the day leaves my very soul and it fills up with nothing but love for you. When you come home I can't help but get excited and smile like I would never smile again. Mokuba says I'm in 'love sick' with you but…after all we've been through I can't help myself. I'm afraid that I may loose you and I couldn't handle such a thing, not after all this. Maybe I am sick but its not on purpose…it's just…how you make me feel sometimes…don't take that the wrong way though, you know I love you."

_I'm not ill _

_I don't need to_

_Take a pill_

_To fix what you do _

_Cure can't come through _

_Cause baby all I do is suffer from _

_The symptoms of you _

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Unknown to Jou, Seto had been awake for a while he was just resting his eyes and body, he liked being like this with his puppy but he wanted to see the blonde. Just as he was going to open his eyes Katsuya began to speak and the brunette decided to listen to what the puppy had to say. Seto knew what Jou meant when he said he felt sick, that's exactly how he felt over in America. He was alone in a hotel suite with no one to share it with. It was too quiet and too cold for his liking.

Okay so they shared everything from a bed, a house, feelings, and love viruses. Their feelings were truly mutual and that kind of love and respect was hard to find and before all the confessions it would be hard to see to sworn enemies cuddled together on a couch under the same roof. Truly odd indeed…but this…was purely normal and so right.

"When you were gone Seto…it was hard to breathe…hard to live on…hard to stay sane that's for sure. The only way you know you're really in love is when you resent others for loving when your own significant other is gone from the warm embrace. I was jealous of Yami and Yugi while you were gone. They share such a strong bond and I was jealous because you weren't here to hold me and kiss me and tell me that you loved me. It was silly of me but when you suffer from separation anxiety… It was just hard to be without you…"

_There's a left kind of right _

_There's a blind kind of sight _

_Looking at you (looking at you)_

_And there's no light in the moon _

_And it's winter in June_

_When I'm without you (when I'm without you)_

"Well next time you'll just have to come with me won't you puppy?" Seto said softly. Katsuya jumped at the sound of his lover's voice, he could have sworn that Seto was sleeping. "How long have you been eavesdropping?" The blonde asked a bit unnerved by the CEO in his lap. "Technically I wasn't eavesdropping, you were talking to me." Jou playfully punched Seto in the upper arm and watched as the brunette sat up next to him smiling lovingly.

_I'm not ill _

_I don't need to_

_Take a pill_

_To fix what you do _

_Cure can't come through _

_Cause baby all I do is suffer from _

_The symptoms of you _

Seto leaned in then nuzzled Katsuya's neck earning a slight giggle from the blonde. The brunette touched his lips to his puppy's neck and began to suck on it gently. Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's back, holding him tight and in place. The blue-eyed teen finally moved his mouth up the blonde's neck to his own mouth. Seto pressed his lips to Katsuya's and found immediate entrance to the other's boy mouth.

_And it trips me off my feet _

_I think I'm falling in too deep_

_Do you feel it too?_

The puppy was more than happy to let his lover dominate his mouth but whimpered as Seto pulled away. "There that should cure you for now." The young CEO explained softly. "No…more…please…Seto." The brunette chuckled in his throat as he watched the blonde look at him through half lidded eyes. The puppy reached out for his lover and Seto took Katsuya's hand and pulled him down on top of him as he rested on the couch. "Just relax for a while pup, you'll get more later if you behave." Jou snuggled into Seto's chest and let his body rest where it lay. One strong arm snaked about the brown-eyed teen's waist and held him in place. This is how they most liked being together, sure the sex was good but it wasn't as innocent as this moment. This was their cure…their antidote for longing and missed time…

_I'm not ill _

_I don't need to_

_Take a pill_

_To fix what you do _

_Cure can't come through _

_Cause baby all I do is suffer from_

_The symptoms of you…_

Author's Note: So what did you think? I am just on a fluff kick right now, I needed a break from all those lemony stories…though a good lemon will do you good but you need to keep the universe in balance. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
